


Quédate conmigo

by ShikaZuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikaZuka/pseuds/ShikaZuka
Summary: Se quedan sin tiempo para compartir y Daichi siente que no es suficiente.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Quédate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, encontré esto perdido en mi computadora desde vaya a saber cuando y me dio pereza editarlo, así que si, en este universo alterno Karasuno ganó las nacionales.

Hay quienes dicen que cuando se está al borde de la muerte, se puede ver la propia vida en un segundo, todo perfectamente resumido, como si fuera una despedida.

Ante tus ojos pasa el primer recuerdo de la niñez, el primer día en el jardín, esa canción que tu madre cantaba mientras cocinaba, el olor del mar la primera vez que visitaste la playa; pero también los últimos recuerdos: la última vez que viste a tu padre antes de perderlo, la sonrisa de tu hermana, esa despedida de tus mejores amigos, el último partido con tu equipo.

Para Sawamura Daichi, eso no era más que una teoría popular, ya que él nunca había estado al borde de la muerte.

Sin embargo, mientras sostenía las temblorosas manos de Sugawara entre las suyas, pudo elaborar su propia teoría. Cuando la persona más importante en tu vida se está muriendo frente a ti, puedes ver todos los momentos que pasaron juntos perfectamente resumidos en tu mente.

Con dolorosa claridad, recordó cuando se conocieron en el gimnasio del instituto. Esa primera sonrisa que le dedicó. Si lo pensaba en perspectiva, ahí había comenzado todo, a pesar de que tardó al menos un año más en notarlo. Una sonrisa, unos ojos castaños entrecerrados y pelo plateado pegado al cuello por haber metido la cabeza debajo del grifo después del entrenamiento.

Con eso había bastado para que, lentamente y casi sin notarlo, Daichi fuera cada vez más consciente de su compañero.

Al principio era todo muy inocente. Charlas durante el entrenamiento y pasar notas durante las clases más aburridas -a pesar de que Suga siempre protestaba-; almuerzos en la azotea -con o sin Asahi acompañándolos-; volver a casa juntos por la ruta más larga; quedarse uno en casa del otro, primero para ayudarse con los deberes, luego simplemente para pasar el rato hasta altas horas de la noche, conversando sobre cosas triviales o jugando videojuegos. Era charlar, entrenar, estudiar, comer, divertirse, vivir: todo eso, pero juntos.

Suga parpadea cada vez más lento y trata de hablar mientras se ahoga en su propia sangre, y Daichi siente que se ahoga, porque aún no es tiempo, todavía no. Merecen más que esto, lo sabe.

Lo rodea con sus brazos, acuna su cabeza contra su pecho mientras sostiene su mano, y su mente negada a perderlo le recuerda la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre. 

Koushi. Se amoldaba de forma hermosa, la última sílaba haciendo cosquillas en el paladar. La primera vez fue un grito, alto y claro cuando ganaron las nacionales en tercero, y nadie le dio importancia más que ellos. 

La segunda vez llegó ese mismo día, apenas unas horas después, un susurro a mitad de una escalera solitaria, en el mismo polideportivo donde ganaron. Las manos les temblaban de puros nervios, los músculos dolían por el ejercicio intenso de esa tarde, la emoción les bullía por dentro, ardía con fuerza, y fue la que les prestó el valor que necesitaban para dar el primer paso. Daichi recuerda acariciar los mechones plateados con los dedos, rozar apenas el lunar bajo su ojo con el pulgar, y dejarlo salir suave, Koushi, seguido de un te quiero sentido por años. 

Sigue muy fresco en su memoria el beso que vino después, y todos los que le siguieron. Besos llenos de ansiedad y timidez al principio, robados cuando sus compañeros no miraban; besos exploradores después, que ganaban confianza con el tiempo; besos de buenos días en sus habitaciones de la adolescencia, antes de que sus padres los descubrieran. Besos a escondidas cuando los padres de Daichi desaprobaron su relación, besos de libertad cuando se fueron a Tokio y les dejó de importar lo que su familia pensara. Besos para celebrar, para reconciliarse, y muchos más sin motivo más que besar.

Ahora sus labios pálidos están manchados de rojo, como si dejaran escurrir todos esos besos que les quedaban por dar, todas las cosas que nunca dijeron, las sonrisas que no llegaron a esbozar. 

Daichi lo siente aflojarse, su mano ya no sostiene la suya, sus ojos ya no lo miran, y ya no puede guardarse para sí las lágrimas de pena que le empañan la vista, porque siente que les faltó tanto, tantísimo por hacer.

Nunca se despertaron a la madrugada para hacer el amor en su nueva casa, porque ni siquiera llegaron a mudarse juntos. Nunca brindaron con sus amigos al graduarse de la universidad, porque faltaban dos años para que eso sucediera. No hicieron ese viaje a Reino Unido para visitar castillos, ni tuvieron un debate sobre el último libro que compartieron, les faltó tiempo para conocer a fondo los defectos y virtudes del otro, para explorar la vida juntos y descubrir eso que los apasionaba, no llegaron a tener una pelea tan mala que no sabrían si podían superarla. 

Suga se muere en sus brazos, y Daichi no puede dejar de pensar que les faltó tiempo, que necesitan más horas, más días, más momentos juntos, porque cada vez que mira a este hombre en el que su compañero, su amigo, su amante, se ha convertido, no puede evitar sentir, saber, en lo más profundo, que aunque vivieran diez vidas, no sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos.


End file.
